Sweeney my pet, Nellie my lover
by BellatrixLacedInBlack
Summary: The fight for control has never been so thick until Nellie walks in.


"You're back." Growled Sweeney as he heard the door swing open. He knew who it was. He could feel the hot, sticky evil fill the room.

"Indeed I am." Bellatrix giggled in her usual immensely mad tone. Her foot hidden inside her black boot kicked back to slam the door closed.

"Miss me?" she smirked as she walked further into the room, pulling back the hood of her cloak as she did so. Her fingernail glided over the flesh of his cheek, making his answer turn into nothing but a small grunt.

"Course…" he sneered in a mocking tone, though he nervously readjusted into the chair, telling her he was tense as she thought.

"Why so tense?" Her evil giggle filled the room like it did so many times before. With a tilt of her head, she scratched her finger along the material of his chair as she walked around to stand behind him.

He didn't move and he didn't want to. His eyes only followed her movements until she disappeared from his eyesight. Her hot breath was now slithering down his neck, causing his grip to tighten on the razor beneath his fingers. "You know whenever I come around you're in for a good fuck." This time her icy hot words slithered right into his ear.

He could see her reflection in the broken mirror in the corner, how mad she did look. Everything she did made his blood boil, his eyes narrow, and his skin drip with sweat. "You're right," he hissed, trying to sound calm and uninterested. "I should be getting used to this by now." Though he tried his hardest to stay his unemotional self, a trickle of fear, lust, and nervousness all combined weaved into his words.

"Now, now, Sweeney." She smirked, her lips hot against his frozen ear. A hot breath crept over his skin, into his ear, his eyes automatically slipping shut as he shivered.

_Damn this woman!_

With a smirk, she teasingly moaned into his flesh, brushing her lips along his ear. Her tongue poked out and slithered up his ear as she whispered, "Do you want me?"

His grip on his razor tightened and he felt his hand slightly slip due to the emense warmth coming from his hand which also dripped a trickle of sweat. His other hand was gripped tightly onto the arm of the chair, digging his nails into it like claws.

It was a while before his uneven breathing allowed him to answer. "No." he grunted, trying his best not to show his weakness of lust for her. But she knew all the right things to do to make him hot, what man could possibly resist her touch, her breath, her gorgeous, glowing, pale body? Had she even done this to other men or was it he who she picked to play her sick twisted games on?

"Oh really?" she giggled through the nibbles she was planting on his ear. "Because I sense that you _do_ want me." she pressed her lips deep into his ear. "Seems you have forgotten.." she paused to smirk and hold back a giggle. "I'm a witch."

_How could I be so stupid? _

She giggled at his thoughts. How she loved being a witch. The ability to tap into others minds unbeknownst to the person. "I can hear you!" she mocked with a small cackle as she slowly made her way to the front of his chair to face him, to see the expression on his face. "My, my," she teased with a tilted head. "seems like someone can't hide the fact that he lusts for me."

_Damn it!_

"Heard that!" she quickly smirked.

_Fuck you!_

"Exactly! You _want _to fuck me and you _know_ for _certain_ you want me. But you just don't want to believe it, now do you?"

_Go away, damn you!_

She pouted her lips lightly, trying to look hurt inside. "And why would I do that? You _really _don't want me to leave, do you?" her lips pouted further and she looked down to the floor. Inside she was giggling. Inside she was cackling madly with success. He'd give in to her just like he always did before.

What the hell was happening to him? Sweeney never acted weak. He never gave in to anybody. He never spared a life. So why should he spare hers?

His grip loosened on his razor so he could move his fingers and flick the razor open. In the process, his fingers slipped. "Damn it!" he growled out loud in a low mutter. The razor was slippery with all the sweat she made drip from him. He finally got a good grip on his razor before he quickly stood from the chair, his body inches from hers. Fuck, he didn't mean for this to happen. Now how would he carry through with his plan to slit her throat?

"Threatening me, are you?" she smirked, lifting and tilting her head to meet her eyes with his. He was weak. He knew it, she knew it. And she knew just how to manipulate him to get what she wanted.

"Just get out before I slash your throat." he growled, but feeling her hot breath sweeping over his skin made him weak and perfectly vulerable for the games he knew Bellatrix liked to play.

She completely ingored his words and covered them up with her own. She knew he wouldn't dare kill her. Yes, he had the guts, but her madness overpowered him by far. "Hmm, want to know what is underneath this here cloak?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Is that a trick question?" he asked after a few moments of thinking what the hell she meant.

"Far from it." she giggled, moving her hands along her cloak to open it up. "The answer is quite clear," she paused to open the cloak fully to reveal her pale skin. "nothing. There would be nothing." she smirked, seeing his eyes quickly brush over her drop dead gorgeous body. "You like?" she asked with a tilted head.

His hot breath combined with the cold air swept over her body. The mix of air slowly crept over her chest, immediately causing her nipples to become hard.

"Fuck." he muttered as he watched the event.

"I believe I asked you a question, Mr. Todd." she smirked teasingly and pulled her hands from her cloak to brush them over the material of his trousers. She knew it. He was already hard and stiff, ready to be shoved deep inside her tight, satisfying flesh.

Seeing as he wouldn't give her an answer any time soon, she decided to make him want it. She would have complete control over this man, and she always would. Her hand gripped his member through his trousers, causing his eyes to be snapped shut once more.

No, he wouldn't let her control him like she did so many times before. He would have to step up and unleash his desire for blood and slashing. With a small smirk, he took the razor in his hand and ran it deep into the flesh of her stomach, watching blood ooze out of her skin.

_Let's see how you like that!_

She did nothing but roll her eyes and smirk. "Pain," she giggled. "means nothing to Bellatrix Lestrange." Her long and sharp fingernails clawed over his trousers, scratching at the sensitive member beneath the material.

After all the times she had visited them, after all the times they fucked, after everything they've done, he was still easy to get.

He tried to bite back a groan, but it slipped out anyway along with a shiver.

"Oh, feel good?" she teased and gripped him roughly through his trousers, moving her hand slowly.

That was it. He had to at the very least try and gain control over this seductive woman. With a smirk, he trailed his blood covered razor up to one of her pert breasts, fonddling her nipple with the edge of the cold blade. "You tell me. Does _that _feel good?" He knew how to take her games and shove them in her face.

Immediately a soft moan came from her lips as her nipple hardened further and welcomed the teasing touch. No. She couldn't be that easy to please, she couldn't let him gain control, and she certainly wouldn't give in without a well put up fight. She suddenly took her hand off his member and plunged it into his trousers, grabbing him roughly with her cold hand. Moving her hand at teasingly slow pace, she couldn't help but giggle.

Shit, she was stronger than he thought. But he would not let her have full control. He threw his razor down on the floor and moved his hand to her side, casting her a glance before he leant down and took her nipple into his mouth. For the first time he tasted the filth of her blood. _**Filth.**_ Just what he loved.

She gasped and held back a giggle as she moved her hand faster on his member. This was just what she wanted, and she knew she had to make him think he was in control for him to pleasure her.

She pulled her hand from his trousers and tilted her head back and moaned as he sucked and bit hard on her nipple. "That's making me dripping wet, you know." she moaned and let herself smirk knowing he couldn't see the action.

_So this is the woman behind all the teasing. _

Pefrect! He was falling right into her trap once again. The pleasing sensation in her chest stopped as he pulled from her nipple. "Dripping wet, hm? Well, why don't I see for myself." he smirked and ran his fingers along the pink folds between her legs. Fucking soaked better described her wetness.

When he wasn't looking, she rolled her eyes and faked a moan as his fingers brushed over her folds. Even her own sister could give her much more pleasure than this revenge obsessed bloke. She gave a quiet moan as his fingers pushed a bit deeper into her soaking flesh and rubbed against her swollen, throbbing clit. Why the hell couldn't he stopping teasing her and just fuck her already? She let out a soft huff of annoyance before she put her poker face on. She pressed down against his fingers and moaned, "Oh, that feels good."

He smirked. She was just too easy. It was just like childs play. "Want more?" he teased, sliding his fingers back to tease her soaking wet entrance.

If this is what it took to get what she wanted, then she would do it. She would fake let him have control so he would fuck her like she's been dying to be fucked. "Yes, I want more!" she moaned and let out a soft whimper. Oh, how she wanted to breaking out giggling. To break out in a laughing fit and let him know that he would never be in control of her. She had him tied to strings like he was her vulnerable and gullibe puppet. Sweeney was a man who didn't get much sexual pleasure, and she could use that to get exactly what she wanted.

Yes. She was just too easy. He had control over her now. He was sure of it. He pushed two fingers deep into her tight, wet flesh, watching the expression on her face as she moaned with her eyes rolling back in her head. The moan was fake. It was all fake. It was just that simple. But he didn't know it. And he never would. Bellatrix was a woman who had to get fucked rather hard for her to scream in real pleasure, to moan someones name and moan it loud.

That was it, she couldn't hold back any longer. "Fuck me harder!" she growled, her lust and desire for pleasure growing thicker and thicker. With a sudden motion, she practically ripped the material of his trousers as she pulled them down to reveal his hardened member. He gasped, feeling the cold air around his exposed and sensitive member, but it caused him to drive his fingers in harder and deeper.

She shook her head and smirked before she forced his fingers out of her and pushed him down onto the floor next to his chair. He blinked in surprise and wondered why she would do such a thing. Were they not having perfect fun, standing there, teasing each other?

Her fingers gripped her cloak and she shoved it off with a quick motion. She was an animal full of lust and adrenilne, an animal that needed to tease and get fucked. She moved round to his side and took his member in her hands before she plunged her mouth over it. He gasped and let out a soft groan before he forced his hand over to her legs, which were spread wide open as she bent down to suck him. Whore. No doubt she loved the sensation of the cold air rushing to her exposed, hot flesh. And he was right. It was making her drip with pleasure.

Soon enough his fingers were pushed deep into her wet flesh, pumping in and out of her fast and hard. She took his member deeper before she began bobbing her head, her eyes closing as she focused on his fingers inside her. She swirled her tongue along his tip as she felt his fingers go deeper inside her with every thrust his fingers made.

She moaned - this time for real - deep in her throat as she bobbed her head faster, sucking hard on him. He groaned and made sure he was pounding his fingers roughly against her spot with each thrust, feeling her tighten. He wanted to make her come, but not just come, he wanted to make her squirt and shake in pleasure. His thoughts led him to an early release, which made her confused because she hadn't been doing much for that long. But she shrugged and swallowed his release before taking his member out of her mouth.

Now she was free to moan loud as she wanted. She could scream and groan just like she wanted to. This time she had been fucked hard as she wanted, giving her endless amounts of deep pleasure. She could feel herself tighten and she could also feel herself fill up like she was about to squirt. He could feel this as well, pushing his fingers harder against her spot, feeling it well up to his touch. He shoved another finger inside her and rammed his fingerd deep against her spot, curling them to give her more pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" she screamed as she felt wetness flood out of her, on his hand, her legs, and onto the wooden floor, seeping through the cracks and dripping down into the pie shop below. "God damn it!" she huffed as he pulled his fingers out of her. Her whole body shook as her powerful orgasm took over her, sending pulsing thrashes of pleasure and spazes through her entire body.

He smirked. He _did _have control of her. And for a moment she knew he actually did have control, and if anything, it made her completely pissed off. "Fucker..!" she spat, scratching her hand down his cheek.

"Looks like someone enjoyed herself." he sniggered, getting up from the floor as she did.

She growled and pushed him into the wall. "Well someone had a rather early release, didn't he?" she smirked and giggled. "How's that for enjoying yourself?" she rolled her eyes and kept him pinned to the wall. "Go fuck yourself." he growled, trying to release from her grip, but he couldn't deny the fact that she could be rather strong when she wanted to be. "Oh yes, you'd like to watch that, wouldn't you?" she smirked and pulled from him a bit.

He used that moment to grip her shoulders and he pinned her against the wall. She didn't look surprised or frightened in the least bit. She only let out a loud giggle and tightly gripped his memeber, causing him to gasp and loosen his grip on her. "Weak bastard." she giggled before she was slapped hard across the face and had fingers pounding in and out of her tight flesh. She didn't wince, she didn't moan, she didn't do anything but smirk.

"Damn you!" he growled, pulling his fingers out.

"Mhm!" she giggled, tightly gripping his member once more, moving her hand fast as she could.

He gasped and groaned quietly as he pressed his fingers to her wet flesh and rubbed her clit roughly, feeling it harden under his touch.

"Oh," she moaned softly. But, no. She couldn't give in to his teasing motions. She decided to keep her pleasure hidden inside her and finish her sentance with a growl. "fuck you." Her hand gripped him roughly as she made her movements, until he groaned and pulled his fingers from her clit, having enough of the pissy teasing.

She smirked and pulled her hand from his member and tightly gripped his wrist, bringing his hand up to see her glossy fluids covering his fingertips. "How does it taste?" she giggled and brushed his fingers over his lips. He shivered at the feeling of her warm fluids on his lips, poking his tongue out to lick his lips as well as his fingers. For a moment he was completely stunned at how sweet she tasted. Once she saw this, she used the moment to slip away from him and run around the shop.

He immediately turned to watch her run around, seeing her breasts bounce as she ran and skipped around the small room. He was about to run after her when she stopped and ran her finger along her collar bone. Her eyes never left his face as her fingertips danced down her body, brushing them against her nipples, causing a few fake soft mews of pleasure to drip from her lips. She lived to tease him.

His eyes watched her fingers intently, occaisionly snapping his eyes up to hers to see the lust within them. Her fingers pulled and pinched at both her nipples, making her groan softly. She walked over to his chair and spread her legs open, putting one leg on the chair, allowing him a full view of her dripping wet flesh. Her fingers fonddled her nipples some more, causing wetness to drip out of her and slither down onto the chair. And he had a full view of it all. He began to lightly fidget, his ears twitching at every soft, teasing moan she made.

Once she teased him enough with her nipples, she trailed her fingers down to her hips and down her inner thigh, to her knee, and back up to her hip. She glided her fingers over to her wet flesh, putting one teasing finger inside herself, moving it in and out slowly. Her eyes slipped shut and she let out a groan as she pushed another finger inside, moving them deep and hard. "Oh yes! Sweeney, fuck me! Keep fucking me! Fuck me hard!" she groaned, moving her fingers faster and harder; making him think she was having a fantasy about him, which she was not.

The wet sounds coming from her finger movements were filling his ears, her moans were ringing in a sweet tone, and he couldn't hold back much longer. Sensing this, she forced another finger insdife herself to come to a total of three of her bony fingers with long fingernails thrusting in and out of her. "God, yes!" she moaned, tilting her head back as pleasure surged through her sexy little body. "Fuck, Sweeney! I'm so close!"

Hearing those words, he suddenly could not hold back for more than a seconds time. He bolted forward and forced the fingers out of her and spun her around, and then pushed her into the wall next to the shattered mirror. "Who has control over who now?" he smirked, pushing himself deep inside her and thrusting hard.

She knew the teasing would work. A smirk curled on her lips as she felt him force his way into her flesh. "You!" she fake moaned. "You would have the control! Do what you want with me! I'm your whore!" she almost giggled as she forced herself to moan out her words. No matter how hard he tried, he would never have control of her.

"That's right." he hissed in her ear as he gripped her hips and thrust hard inside her. He groaned, feeling her tight flesh pulse tighter as she neared her climax.

"Fuck me, Sweeney! Yes, I like it hard!" she screamed as he pushed his hand forward to roughly rub her clit, causing her to tighten more as his thrusts became harder. Soon enough, he released deep inside her, just before her own climax hit as she screamed out in pleasure.

The door swung open and there stood a hurt looking Mrs. Lovett. She heard the moans, the pants, the screams, everything that went on. All the loud banging and what not. She noticed all of the noises had been going on for weeks; this woman seemed to be coming back more and more often. Finally she had the nerve to confront them in the act. "Mistah T!" she yelled, slamming the door. "Of all people, I would 'ave thought that ya wouldn't be tha one ta be sleepin' round with women! An' after all these years of me offerin' meself to ya, 'ow could ya, Mistah T? 'Ow bloody could ya...?" her once yelled words turned into a soft whisper as she was about to cry. All these years she had loved him, and now it was all gone to waste. She knew of course she'd probably never get with him, but now that he was fucking someone else, it just about crushed her dreams.

Bellatrix heard a familar voice pop into the room, screaming at Sweeney. She practically pushed him off her, causing him to crash on the ground, sneering up at Mrs. Lovett; about time she caught them in the act. "Nellie?" she turned around to face the woman who was looking so hurt, so crushed and broken hearted.

Nellie's expression grew angrier as she realized the woman Sweeney had been fucking was also the woman who told her she loved her. She pushed those feelings aside and her face softened into a small smile. "Bella?"

He had his brow raised as he stared up at the two women, who were now rushing to each other, hugging each other tightly; Bella's naked body against Nellie's fully clothed one. "You two... Know each other?"

"Course we do, Mistah T. Bella 'as been comin' round me shop fer a few months. Guess ya could say we've been in..." suddenly Nellie stopped talking all together. Bella had stopped coming to Nellie's shop, just around the time when she heard the noises coming from above. "Ya've quit me? An'.. An'.. Moved onta 'im?" she pulled back from Bella, shaking her head in disgust.

"No!" Bellatrix put a hand on Nellie's shoulder and looked deeply in her eyes. "I haven't left you. Remember last time I came to see you?" she paused and sighed lightly. "You didn't moan my name, and I didn't think you loved me. So then I wandered over to up here, and a few weeks later, that brings us to today."

"Save it, Bella." Nellie whispered weakly. "I'll jus' go, an' leave ya so ya can fuck my Mistah Todd!" she pulled from Bellatrix and ran for the door, only to be stopped by two arms wrapping tightly around her. "Don't go, Nellie. I still love you." The words were whispered into her ear. Nellie had enough of the damned woman and her lies. She quickly turned around and slapped Bellatrix across the face. Pain meant nothing to Bellatrix, but when Nellie slapped her, it hurt. It stung horribly.

A soft whimper left Nellie's mouth as she slapped Bella, and before she knew it, she leant in to press a kiss to the cheek she just slapped, feeling the warm sting of the burning cheek along with a salty tear, which crept from Bellatrix's eye. "Nellie, I really do love you." Bella nuzzled against Nellie's lips.


End file.
